villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Qilby
Qilby is the primary antagonist of the second season of the French animated series, Wakfu. A powerful time traveler, Qilby is a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings The Eliatropes and the Cyclonians lived in close proximity ever since the rise of Cyclonia, with the dragon-like members of the Eliatrope race oftenly becoming high ranking officials in the Cyclonian army. Over time, Cyclonians and Eliatropes began mating, producing hybrids that, sometime during their bloodline, would exhibit reptilian traits that the pure, recent Eliatropes oftenly managed to hide. The current most notable example of this mixed blood heritage is Repton. This occurs because only a pure blooded Eliatrope is currently alive in this dimension. His name is Qilby. One particular trait about Eliatropes was their "immortality" of sorts. Even when they faced death, they were simply reborn from their ashes, much like phoenixes. Different incarnations, new memories, same soul. This was why they were such an effective race. Qilby, however, was a victim of a very malevolent experiment by an ancient Master Cyclonis that sought to see what'd happen if an Eliatrope was to actually recreate himself after dying. Thus, through the use of several dark magic rituals and other pacts, he was able to curse Qilby's soul, granting he'd forever remain sentient of who he was, even after being reborn. After several lives, merely being born, growing up, marrying, having children, aging and dying; only to return to find out none remembered him and that most he loved were constantly gone, Qilby began losing all love he had for life in general, as he realized that, in his case, it could be wasted away. It'd just start all over, leaving him alone, which made him avoid creating attachments to others. The most interesting moment of his multiple lives was, actually, what came between death and his rebirth. It was a large void that no other Eliatrope ever recalled. Qilby was terrified of it...and yet, it made him realize just how little the entire universe truly was, compared to the metaphisical domain. Just to get closer insights to this void he feared and loved so much, Qilby constantly killed himself over the years, which plunged him in an uncaring, nihilist attitude towards others, that made him be looked at with fear by others. Eventually, he came to theorize that since only the Eliatropes were able to reincarnate, only they could see the glorious void he wanted so much. This made him see just how pitiful other life forms were compared to his own; and also understand that the Eliatropes were too good for that world. It was then that he began plotting with the Grandmother of the current Master Cyclonis, instilling a fear and hatred for the Eliatropes in the Cyclonians, leading to a civial war that made the ancient Cyclonis allow him to take his plans into motion. In a sick, twisted ritual, Qilby managed to ultimately banish all the remaining pure Eliatropes, sans for himself, into the void he came to love so much. They'd never return from it, nor would they ever die in it. It was his gift to them. This was why he became known as "Qilby, the Traitor"; much to his chagrin, even though he never let it slip through his trademark grin and laidback attitude. To perform this ritual, he had to permanently relinquish his left arm, rendering him "useless" for battle and making him a more academic figure in Cyclonia. After the elder Cyclonis died, her son took over. Even though he was not particularly interested in Qilby, his young daughter (the current Cyclonis), came to grow very interested in the Eliatrope tales and in the prospect of continuously reincarnating herself, as to become the supreme immortal ruler of the world. With this in mind, both plotted for years to establish her future rule (which Qilby assured by slashing her father's throat and creating a strong personality cult around her) as leader of Cyclonis. Teaching her several ancient Eliatrope magic arts, Qilby never quite revealed to her the secret that it was impossible to make her "an Eliatrope". He did find her amusing, and her thirst for power'd appease his nihilistic tastes for this life and the next ones. Immortality, albeit cursed, was not that bad. Made a Leader, Destroyed a Leader Queen Cyclonis summons Qilby to aid her during the war. The two end up leading her faction, the two praising the Dark Ace after he is able to defeat some dangerous Rahkshi. Yet Qilby ends up being a casualty in an assault by Pitch Black. When Pitch warps into Cyclonis's lair, Qilby warps around the room in an attempt to disorient him. Pitch Black manages to hit him with an arrow, but Qilby recovers. While Pitch Black is fighting Cyclonis, Qilby dashes into him and disarms him. Qilby prepares to kill Pitch, but the Dark Ace, wanting to keep his source of power, destroys a vat of flammable chemical, burning Qilby alive. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:GodsCategory:DemonsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Cyclonis Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Aliens Category:Nox and Megabyte Alliance in All-Star vs Non Disney Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pages with Origins